Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw/Gallery
The Characters' Costumes Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h52m59s190.png|'Ed' Lothar the Viking Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h45m45s230.png|'Edd' The Bubonic Plague Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h44m43s27.png|'Eddy' Zombie Elvis Presley Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h48m11s145.png|'The Kanker Sisters' No costume Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h52m06s190.png|'Jimmy' Cute Alien Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h55m45s62.png|'Sarah' Princess Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h59m31s225.png|'Nazz' Medusa Vlcsnap-2014-02-23-15h02m25s63.png|'Kevin' No costume Vlcsnap-2014-02-23-15h02m59s229.png|'Jonny 2x4' Spider Vlcsnap-2014-02-23-15h07m02s101.png|'Rolf & Wilfred' No costume or shirt Vlcsnap-2014-02-23-15h09m02s7.png|'Plank' No costume Ed's Hallucinations 11.jpg|The monsters and ghosts from Ed's hallucination Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h48m45s204.png|'The Kanker Sisters' Witches Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h52m21s91.png|'Jimmy' Alien Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h57m42s226.png|'Sarah' Vampiress Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-14h01m44s75.png|'Nazz' Gorgon/Medusa Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-10h08m47s879.png|'Kevin' Headless Horseman Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-10h09m46s651.png|'Jonny 2x4' Giant Spider Beast Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-10h11m37s418.png|'Rolf & Wilfred' One-eyed Mushroom Troll & Servant Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-10h13m15s825.png|'Plank' Plankenstein Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-10h16m26s629.png|'Eddy and Edd' Enjoying themselves with raining flowers The Spook-e-Ville Clues Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h54m42s123.png|'First Clue' The dented stop sign. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h10m46s318.png|'Second Clue' The abandoned hearse. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h11m40s732.png|'Third Clue' The tall oak trees. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h15m13s518.png|'Fourth Clue' The rock. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h16m34s460.png|'Fifth Clue' The shovel. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h17m29s099.png|'Sixth Clue' Go under the hose. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h17m42s851.png|'Seventh Clue' Walk 10 steps backwards with your eyes closed. Other Pictures Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h24m24s307.png|Edd's carefully arranged leaves. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h28m07s778.png|Ed's place is ready for Halloween. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h28m18s895.png|Ed's face after his own special movie marathon. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h39m44s178.png|"SPOOK-E-VILLE!" Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h40m34s185 Stitch.jpg|Full view of the Spook-e-Ville map. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h43m16s21.png|The Full Moon. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h46m00s120.png|Ed, Edd and Eddy all wearing their Halloween costumes. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h56m27s245.png|"Lothar" fighting the "Vampiress." Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h36m51s082.png|Nazz and Double D? Trick-or-treating together? It's more likely than you think. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h38m09s834.png|Why is Ed heading into the construction site? Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h40m29s194.png|Oh, I see now! It's Lothar's newest weapon! Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h38m45s219.png|Lothar's ironic fate for "Medusa." Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h42m03s806.png|The Eds pass through a swamp. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h43m28s912.png|Rolf, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom! Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h45m30s479.png|"Rolf's eye! Mama, a bandage! Rolf requires–" Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h46m34s634.png|Yep, he's happy. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h47m03s759.png|"SPOOK-E-VILLE!!!" Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h47m48s526.png|"Act natural" says the crazy man. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h49m18s956.png|Lothar resting peacefully in his cave. Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-16h50m00s171.png|Edd and Eddy are beaten by The Kids. Notice there are three Edds and two Eddys. Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-10h16m24s014.png|The A.K.A. logo for the episode. Production Images Boo_Haw_Haw_Opening_Title.jpg|Opening title design.Direct Link Skull Head.jpg|The writing credits.Direct Link Lamp or eye post.jpg|The lamppost prop.Direct Link Fire Hydrant Monster.jpg|The fire hydrant prop.Direct Link Drooling Ed.jpg|Ed drooling.Direct Link Videos in Ed's Room.jpg|Oh, look! "Danny The Butcher!"Direct Link Scream Eddy SPOOK-E-VILLE.jpg|Eddy yelling happily.Direct Link Spook-E-Ville Map Design.jpg|The Spook-E-Ville map.Direct Link Lothar the Viking Design.jpg|Front and back designs for Lothar.Direct Link Edd The Bubonic Plague.jpg|Front and back designs for the Bubonic Plague.Direct Link Zombie Elvis Presley.jpg|Front and back designs for Zombie Elvis.Direct Link Lee in Jacket.jpg|Lee's fall design.Direct Link Marie in Hat.jpg|Marie with a hat.Direct Link May in Jacket.jpg|May's fall design.Direct Link Witch Lee.jpg|Design for Witch Lee.Direct Link Witch Marie.jpg|Design for Witch Marie.Direct Link Fists May.jpg|Design for Witch May.Direct Link Cute Alien.jpg|Front and back designs for Jimmy's alien.Direct Link JIMMY THE ALIEN TURNAROUND COLOR.jpg Princess Sarah Costume.jpg|Sarah's princess costume design.Direct Link eee1.jpg Medusa Design.jpg|Front and back designs for Medusa.Direct Link Headless Horseman.jpg|The Headless Horseman.Direct Link Kevin in Halloween Special Beaten Up.jpg|Kevin's "disheveled" design.Direct Link Jonny Spider.jpg|Front and back designs for Jonny's spider costume.Direct Link Rolf Halloween Special Beaten Up.jpg|Rolf's bruised design.Direct Link Cauldron and Witch Abstract.jpg|Background design for Ed's first hallucination.Direct Link Burnt Butt.jpg|Design for Ed's singed underwear.Direct Link Sci-Fi Abstract.jpg|Background design for Ed's alien hallucination.Direct Link Cemetary Abstract.jpg|Background design for Ed's vampire hallucination.Direct Link Cemetary with Grave and Headstone.jpg|Further background design for Ed's vampire hallucination.Direct Link Medusa Cave - view of stairs.jpg|Background design for Ed's Medusa hallucination.Direct Link Lothar turned to stone.jpg|Design of Lothar as a statue.Direct Link Lothar's Eyes.jpg|Concept art of Ed pinching his eyes shut with clothespins.Direct Link eee4.jpg Moon Abstract.jpg|Background design for another one of Ed's hallucinations.Direct Link Eddy in Underwear.jpg|Concept art of Eddy after leaping out of his clothes.Direct Link Spook-E-Ville Clu de Sac with Tombstones.jpg|Background design for part of Spook-E-Ville.Direct Link H120 Scene 355.jpg|Background design for another one of Ed's hallucinations (unused).Direct Link Ed's Flat Face Halloween.jpg|Design for Ed's face after Eddy hocks a rock into it.Direct Link Edd and Eddy get beaten up.jpg|Design for the giant ball of violence at the end of the episode. Notice the three Edds and two Eddys.Direct Link Category:Specials Galleries Category:Specials